


Меня заказали [eng sub]

by Pheeby



Series: Hannibal fanvideo [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of meat, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Dark Humor, Embedded Video, English, Fanvids, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Poor Will, Someone Help Will Graham, Video, Video Format: WMV, meat - Freeform, references to cannibalism, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Hannibal tv season 1 music video. Somewhat crack. English subtitles included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Hannibal NBC / Ганнибал (season 1, Hannibal Promo Temporada - A New Friend For Dinner; Hannibal Preview - Feed Your Fear)  
> Music: Машина времени - Меня заказали


End file.
